


You're My Dream Come True

by madamoiselle_sica



Series: Sica's Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Music, Other, fair game, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_sica/pseuds/madamoiselle_sica
Summary: Re-Written Lyrics for "Dream Come True" by Jeff and Casey WilliamsOriginally intended for Pryhra to JuaneModified for Clover toI worked on this with a student at school back in February before the pandemic hit. He really wanted to sing it but that never happened, for obvious reasons.So I posted it here so that part of this version was not a complete loss.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Sica's Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667482
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	You're My Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no rights to this song, as all rights belong to Jeff Williams.
> 
> This is written from Clover's perspective

YOUR MY DREAM COME TRUE

I've been watching you lately,  
Working beside me and it drives me crazy.  
Will I ever get you, boy? (consider revising)

You don't see in you, the things that I can see,  
This guy's semblance and mine are meant to be,  
Just look at the man beside you.

I've been spending time wondering why,  
Nothing that I do can catch your eye.  
Just can't capture your attention.  
Maybe I'm too tall or not your type,  
But I'm not giving up, I'll get it right.  
Being close to you is my intention.

I see more in you than the rest of them do,  
And I'm not gonna let you fall.  
I'll swallow my pride, time after time,  
Cause you're worth it all.

Whenever I think of you,  
How I wish you only knew,  
That you might be my dream come true.  
But what do I have to do to make you notice me?

Oh, know that.  
You and I, we would be alright,  
We take care of the kids and chat into the night.  
Gotta make you see me in that way.

Why don't you,  
Forget about your back luck semblance  
It doesn’t define you and it just makes you tense  
Let me put a smile on your face.

How I wish that you knew that I'm crazy for you.  
And I'm waiting by your side. (To your side.)  
I'll get you alone,  
Make you my own,  
It will be divine.

I can keep on waiting,  
Cause my heart I've been saving.  
Think you're gonna figure it out:  
I'm the one for you and there's no one else.

Whenever I think of you,  
And how I wish you only knew,  
That you might be my dream come true.  
What do I have to do to make you my baby?

Whenever I think of you,  
(Oh whenever I think of you)  
Only knew,  
(Oh how I wish you knew that I'm in love with you)  
Dream come true.  
What do I have to do to make you notice...

It's gonna be you for me and me for you,  
Gonna show you that I can make my dream come true  
Gotta get it right, when I get the time  
I'm gonna win your heart, I'm gonna make you mine,

Come on, come on,  
Come on, come on, come on, come on now baby.

What do I have to do to make you notice…  
Me?  
Notice me?  
Notice me?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my modified lyrics from Clover's perspective. It was fun rewriting just enough to make it work.


End file.
